Red-Blooded Russian
Red-Blooded Russian is a case featured in Criminal Case Third Line: World Dominant, appearing as the 14th case of the game. It is the second case set in Eurasia. Plot Upon receiving reports of a murder there, Kevin and the player rushed to Red Square and found civil lawyer Grigory Nevzorov dismembered in front of the Christmas Stalls. The five people were labelled as suspects: Oleg Ivanovsky (FBI agent), Leonid Antonov (bartender), Mila Shukshin (victim's girlfriend), Boris Biryulin (video game developer), and Arina Guskov (Christmas vendor). While searching for investigations, Kevin and the player went to Saint Basil's Cathedral for further more about the man behind the fantasy game. Once they inside, they found a woman's tote bag contain a PlayCenter member she was in. The woman was actually Rachel Dunn, the victim who's killed and the serial killer is on the loose. The killer suddenly arrived from behind and prepare to kill Kevin, but the player knock him out and the two escape to report it to Chef Fowler. Mid-investigation, Anabel's younger brother Carl mentioned to the Bureau that Grigory was formerly the main character in the hit beat'em up game Street of Fury. Afterward, Grigory's girlfriend Mila Shukshin started shouting at bartender Leonid Antonov in the street, accusing him of the murder. They later arrested Mila for the murder. Upon admitting to the crime, Mila said that Grigory was dumping her with a young woman that he was regularly meeting with in the Saint Basil's Cathedral. When she confirmed that Grigory was seeing Arina Guskov, Kevin informed her that Arina was in fact his long-lost daughter and not his love interest. She then began to feel remorse, saying that Grigory had never told her about Arina. Judge Palamo sentenced her to 14 years in prison. During Map of Destiny (2/6), Kevin and the player went back to Red Square after FBI agent Oleg Ivanovsky told them that he had dropped his notes about The Envy there. They found his notebook, which (per Glenda) proved that Leonid and Simeon Mezentsev met at 4:30 PM every Tuesday. They gave back the notebook to Oleg, who said that Simeon would regularly go in Leonid's bar and slip him a coaster. The two went to the vodka bar to investigate further and found a coaster with the names of Seven Deadly Sins cult members written on it. Leonid said that the names were his recommendations for Simeon's security company, reiterating that the war was over. Meanwhile, Henri and the player talked to the video game developer Boris Biryulin to offer help in developing a mobile port of Street of Fury to further increase profits. Back at the base, Kevin said that they would look into the Ulaanbaatar to find hard evidence of The Envy's wrongdoings, hoping to arrive before Seven Deadly Sins did. Summary Victim *'Grigory Nevzorov' Murder Weapon *'Electric Knife' Killer *'Mila Shukshin' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats beef stroganoff. *The suspect has played Street of Fury. *The suspect has contact with a Laika. *The suspect has green eyes. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats beef stroganoff. *The suspect has played Street of Fury. *The suspect has contact with a Laika. *The suspect wears fur coat. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats beef stroganoff. *The suspect has played Street of Fury. *The suspect has contact with a Laika. *The suspect wears fur coat. *The suspect has green eyes. Suspect's Profile *The suspect has contact with a Laika. *The suspect wears fur coat. Suspect's Profile *The suspect has played Street of Fury. *The suspect has green eyes. Killer's Profile *The killer eats beef stroganoff. *The killer has played Street of Fury. *The killer has contact with a Laika. *The killer wears fur coat. *The killer has green eyes. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 Soon to Be Added Chapter 2 Soon to Be Added Chapter 3 Soon to Be Added Map of Destiny (2/6) *''Soon to Be Added'' Navigation Category:Cases Category:List of Criminal Case Third Line cases Category:Cases in Eurasia Category:Copyrighted Images